fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Saving the Spirit King
Saving the Spirit King is an anime-only event that takes place during the Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc. Prologue Having defeated Eclipse Ophiuchus and destroyed the Celestial Globe, the Fairy Tail Mages think that they've stopped Liberum, much to Lucy's concern as the Celestial Spirits haven't returned to their normal forms yet. As Astral Spirytus starts breaking down, Horologium suddenly appears, stating that they were too late to stop the ritual. He then begs them to come to the Celestial Spirit World to prevent its demise.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Final Battle The Mages land in the destructed Celestial Spirit World, watching as the planets get sucked by an anonymous stellar creature, who turns to be the Eclipse Celestial Spirit King, much to their astonishment. They notice 13 mini colored planets around the latter's head, containing all the Eclipse Celestial Spirits. They attempt to rescue them, but the Spirit King sucks all thirteen planets into his body before he starts twitching. They then start their assault, with their attacks turning useless against the mighty Spirit. The Celestial Spirit King then waves his arms rapidly, overpowering the Mages and starting to shoot red beams of light promptly after, turning everyone into start constellations upon contact, much to the others' shock. After only the majority of Team Natsu and Gajeel remain, Natsu, enraged, carries a celestial planet and throws it at the Eclipse King, just to be destroyed by a single kick from the latter. As they attempt to attack again, the Mages are puzzled as they see green black holes in the King's body, sucking everything near it. As Gajeel and Erza are unable to hurt the Celestial King's indistinct body, Natsu tries to batter the King's head, only to be forced back by his roar. Natsu, alongside his guildmates, is then caught in a green dark beam, identical to the one that drifted him away during his fight with Eclipse Leo before. The Fairy Tail members lie down before the Celestial Spirit King's might. Fortunately, Natsy rises, stating that he caught Leo's scent in the King's roar, subsequently flying rapidly through the King's roar with the use of Happy's Max Speed, entering his body to save the Celestial Spirits who are still in him, leaving the the remainder of the battle to his comrades. Lucy, Erza, Gray and Gajeel entrust Natsu with the deed and charge once again at the Celestial Spirit Beast. The Eclipse King starts shifting, gaining a new form as Natsu and Happy fly into his body. As it's too dark to see, Natsu states that he can't locate the Spirits, assuming that they may have been absorbed. Suddenly, though, a strong flash of light shines, revealing endlessly vast space ahead. The two are now lost and attack by meteors shortly thereafter, but Natsu destroys all of them with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. They then notice a shiny object in the distance where the scent in coming. As they approach it, they are impeded yet again by electric bolts. Meanwhile, outside, the Mages are continuing their attacks on the King, but outpowered again by the kings strong wave attacks with the energy rods oo his back. Lucy then notices that he seems to be in pain, assume it to be Natsu's doing. They are proven correct as Natsu continues resisting the Celestial King's immune system while the team manages to break his energy rods.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 218 The King's attacks get weaker over time and the team's attacks finally start taking effects as they worry for their comrade's lateness. In the meantime, Natsu and Happy find the core of the beast, with the real Celestial Spirit King chained to it by thirteen chains, representing the Zodiac Celestial Spirits. The Spirits in the chains proclaim that it's for the Celestial Spirit King's sake. Natsu tells Happy to drop him down as he has decides to wake up the Celestial King. At that very time, though, the Celestial Spirit Beast shifts forms again, this time into a shape similar to that of the original Celestial Spirit King. The rest decides to keep attacking while Natsu starts absorbing the core's power, before devastating the whole essence, detonating the whole Eclipse King. After the explosion, Natsu and Happy are pulled out by Erza, with the Celestial Spirit King finally turned back to his normal form. Aftermath With its king back to normal, the Celestial Spirit World returns to its previous status, with those who where turned into constellations back to normal as well. The Zodiac Celestial Spirits then appear safely before the Mages, back into their original forms as well, forgetting what happened. The Celestial Spirit King appears, not remembering anything either, thinking it was a pale dark dream that passed through him, but thanking the Mages. Hisui then approaches the King, apologizing, to which he replies she doesn't need to, before grinning at her. The Celestial Spirits once again present their keys to Lucy, much to her great pleasure. The Mages then return to their home world safe and sound, without the time gap while the Celestial Spirit World was at havoc. References Navigation Category:Event Category:Anime Exclusive Events